24 Colors
by Yukimura Yuuko
Summary: apa yang akan kau bayangkan tentang warna saat kau bertemu orang yang kau sukai?


-24 Colors-

Title: 24 colors (part 1)

Author: Yuuko Kuroda

Pair: Yumi Kinoshita,Meiko Haneda,Chihaya Mibu,Sasuke Haijima

Disclaimer: sebuah manga tentang warna

Genre: Romance

-----------------------------------------(w)-----------------------------------------------------------

Kalian tahu kalau warna itu bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ada di kepala kita?

Kalau kita tak pandai bicara kita bisa menggunakan warna sebagai ekspresi kita..

Nah,begitu juga denganku..

Kalian mau dengar kisahku?

Baiklah..kita mulai..

Masa kehidupan SMA bagi sekian banyak gadis adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan karena apa?karena masa SMA adalah masa-masa dimana cinta masa muda membara.

"pagi,Yumi-chan!"

"ah,pagi Meiko-chan!"

Seperti biasa Meiko-chan sangat manis dengan dandanannya yang berjalan bersama kesekolah kami,mulai sekarang kami menjadi murid SMA.

"ih,Yumi-chan,kau ini..kenapa,sih selalu berpakaian biasa seperti itu padahal sudah sengaja kita memilih SMA yang memperbolehkan muridnya memakai baju bebas kau malah memakai kaos dan celana jeans saja"

"tapi,kan pakaianku pasti langsung kotor kena cat warna jadi tak perlu pakai yang bagus"

"ckckck..bahkan kau memilih melukis daripada cinta..masa SMA adalah masa dimana cinta masa muda membara setidaknya dandan sedikitlah padahal Yumi-chan manis cantik"

Aku,Yumi Kinoshita mulai sekarang akan bersekolah disebuah sekolah yang tak begitu terkenal bangunannya pun bangunan lama tapi walaupun bangunan lama sekolah itu manis dan masih tetap berdiri kokoh sampai sekarang,teman masa kecilku Meiko Haneda memilih SMA yang sama denganku.

"hei,lihat Yumi-chan bunga sakura yang berguguran itu manis,ya?"

"iya.."

"tak salah aku memilih SMA ini!aku bisa merasakan adanya cinta baru~ hah..masa muda yang menyenangkan~!tak sabar aku merasakan indahnya cinta muda"

"Meiko-chan semangat sekali,sih.."

Wush~

Angin menerpa tubuhku..bunga sakura berjatuhan..indah..

'memang…indah..'

"sekarang..aku akan melukis..hm..apa langit biru ini?atau bunga sakura,ya..ah!perpaduan warna antara warna shell pink dan pearl white…yup,badai bunga melukis dengan tema 'mulainya sesuatu yang baru'"

Tep..tep..

"ada yang datang.."kataku pada Meiko-chan yang asik memotret bunga-bunga dihalaman sekolah ini.

"siapa?"

"awas…nanti kena.."

"ya..awas.."

Terdengar ricuh siswa siswi yang membukakan jalan untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Yankee?!ketua geng?!"Meiko-chan tiba-tiba melompat kearahku dan memelukku.

'kaos yang penuh warna…lho?samar-samar bau ini…'

Laki-laki itu mendekat.

"cat…minyak?"

Laki-laki itu terus berjalan..melewati mataku dan mantanya bertemu.

'dia…tersenyum…'

"oh..begitu ternyata semua minggir gara-gara bajunya belepotan cat..hebat,ya"

Aku masih tak melepaskan pandanganku dari laki-laki itu.

"tapi pertama kalinya aku lihat ada orang selain kau yang bawa buku sketsa besar"

'dia melihat kearahaku dan tersenyum..sesaat..kami saling berpandangan..matanya yang bening seakan bisa menghisap apapun kedalamnya'

"apa cowok tadi anggota klub seni?"

"eh?"

"oh iya!setelah upacara murid baru nanti..katanya akan ada acara perkenalan klub..kalau ada klub seni,kau masuk saja"

'waktu SMP,kan tak ada klub seni..tapi mungkin disini ada..aku ingin mencoba masuk..klub seni.'

Tak terasa kami sudah ada didalam aula sekolah ini.

"baiklah kita mulai perkenalan tiap dari klub seni.."

'apa?klub se…ah..dia!'

Aku menatap heran kearah podium disana berdiri seorang lelaki berambut coklat bajunya penuh noda cat..tak salah lagi dia yang tadi.

"tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan dari klub seni..klub ini hanyalah sebuah klub membosankan yang kerjanya yang berminat silakan"

'eh?apa maksud perkataannya?'

-DUAGH!-

"bodoh! Kalau kau bicaranya begitu mana ada yang mau masuk klub seni!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam memukul kepala lelaki tadi.

"kalau begini caranya terpaksa aku yang bicara..saya ulangi!klub seni baru dibentuk tahun lalu anggotanya hanya kami -laki semua maka dari itu ,kami sedang menunggu kedatangan anggota perempuan yang manis bagi kalian yang tertarik pada seni maupun padaku,silakan bergabung!"ucap lelaki itu dengan senyuman dan merangkul laki-laki berambut coklat tadi.

-kats-

Wajah semua siswi berubah tak melepaskan pandangan mereka pada 2 laki-laki barusan.

Aku pun begitu.

"sepertinya menarik..apa aku daftar saja,ya.."

"eh?"

"perasaanku bilang inilah saatnya mendapatkan cinta!"

--

"ayo,cepat!tempat pendaftarannya di luar!"

"hei!eh…."

"habisnya 2 orang tadi menarik,sih!semua pasti tertarik masuk klub cepat dia dapat!"

'semangat sekali,sih..hosh..'

"AKH!sudah kuduga,klubnya ramai!padahal klub lainnya sepi"

Sejenak terlihat lelaki berambut hitam tadi berkeliling memperhatikan siswi-siswi yang mendaftarkan diri.

"Akh!laki-laki tadi!"

"maaf sekali…berhubung yang minat masuk klub ini terlalu banyak..dan ruang lubnya sangat kecil..kami adakan tes masuk untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi anggota"

'tes?!'

"silakan kalian lukis apa saja..di kertas putih ini!kami akan memilih lukisan terbaik."

"kalau begitu..aku tak bisa melukis.."

"iya..aku juga."

Lambat laun siswi-siswi tadi berbalik mengundurkan diri.

"hei tunggu!jangan pergi!"

"eh?!hanya tinggal kami berdua?!"

Set..

Sesosok bayangan laki-laki tiba-tiba berada didekatku.

"perlihatkan buku sketsa itu."

"…"

"kau dengar?!perlihatkan."

'ah..jangan..'

Wush..

Buku sketsa yang aku bawa sudah pindah ketangan lelaki itu.

"tunggu!a..aku tak pandai begitu pandai melukis.."

Srak..srak..

Halaman demi halaman buku sketsaku dibuka oleh 2 lelaki mereka saling berpandangan dan mereka tersenyum.

"kau..suka melukis?"laki-laki berambut coklat itu bertanya

"hng..itu..aku..tak begitu pandai bicara tapi dengan melukis rasanya aku bisa mengekspresikannya dengan mudah..aku suka melukis.."

"cukup..kau lulus!"

"jadi sudah dipuruskan anggota klub seni tahun ini kita berempat."

"eh?tunggu hanya berempat?!"protes laki-laki berambut hitam

"melukis itu perlu kesunyian..aku lebih suka seperti itu..ayo,ikut!akan kuperlihatkan ruang klub kita"

'klub seni..hanya berempat..aku,Meiko,kakak kelas yang disukai Meiko,dan…'

"ruang klubnya di pojok lantai 2 bangunan lama mungkin sudah bobrok,tapi punya kesan tersendiri lho!"

Brak…

Begitu pintu dibuka..terlihat berbagai macam warna..

"inilah istana kami.."

Aku dan Meiko terpana melihat ruang klub seni..

"semua yang ada di klub ini kami yang kumpulkan..kalian boleh memakainya..aku,sih tak tertarik dengan melukis..aku lebih tertarik dengan memahat.."ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"kalau dia…"

Aku menunjuk laki-laki yang berambut coklat itu..

"oh!kalau dia,sih..melukis.."

Perlahan kudekati laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang memerhatikan kanvas-kanvas berwarna itu.

"hebat!ini kakak yang lukis?!indah sekali…warna yang lembut.."

'dia memakai warna yang tipis dan lembut..'

Kembali mata kami bertemu..

Syut..

'eh?'

Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"oh iya kita,kan belum kenalan…siapa nama kalian?"

"mulai dari kami..aku,Chihaya Mibu dan dia Sasuke Haijima kami kelas 2"kata laki-laki berambut hitam

"ah..aku Meiko Haneda dan dia Yumi Kinoshita kami anak kelas 1"

"iya,iya..nah syukurlah anggota baru kita manis-manis.."

"mohon bantuannya!"

---


End file.
